Random Music Meme
by RollingInTheFloor
Summary: Steve no entiende a las mujeres. Bruce es rescatado de su suicida soledad por Belcebú hecho mujer. Natasha se siente identificada con uno de los personajes de las películas de Tim Burton. Tony se siente un cretino. La vida es tan aleatoria como un reproductor de música.
1. Nice Guys Finish Last

**_Bueno, me uno al Music Meme, de seguro ya se saben las reglas, el fandom, obviamente, es de The Avengers. Reglas, las cuales, me permito romper debido a mi incompetencia de escribir cosas en dos minutos. So... Espero llegar a los diez y, sino me aburro, continuar. _**

* * *

**_Nice Guys Finish Last_**

**Steve Rogers/Capitan America **

Ahí estaban, Bruce, Tony , Thor y él, sentados en una mesa de algún restaurante. No podía creer que había acudido a su ayuda, que los había citado en ese lugar. Pero, eventos desesperados ameritan medidas desesperadas ¿No?

-Entonces, mi buen amigo, ¿Qué querías preguntarnos?- cuestionó Thor, que iba por su cuarta orden de Big Mac, papitas y aritos de cebolla.-Debe ser algo importante como para citarnos a los tres…

-¿Cap? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado Bruce. Steve solo se limitaba a mirar la mesa azulada donde apreciaba su distorsionado reflejo.

-Mi buen amigo…- musitó el dios del trueno algo consternado.

-Habla, hombre bandera- masculló Tony tomando refresco mientras veía hacia la ventana.

-No lo presiones, hombre hojalata- le confrontó el hombretón rubio- Es algo delicado…

-No me digas que estas embarazado…- el castaño multimillonario dramatizó su sorpresa y Steve sintió un desesperante deseo de golpearlo.

-No sé que hacer- habló por primera vez, dejando caer su cara en la mesa, cosa que asustó un poco a todos- Soy el hombre más caballeroso de este mundo con Natasha y ella…

-Se va con el patán de Legolas-completó el hombre de acero.

-Las rusas son raras- murmuró Thor arrugando la nariz.

-Las espías rusas son raras- agregó, tan arrogante como siempre, Tony.- Aunque no la culpo…como dicen, los chicos buenos siempre llegan al último

-Explicate, mortal- intercedió el rubio por su amigo.

-Estoy haciendo mal ¿Cierto?- preguntó consternado Steve.

-A lo que se refiere Tony- la voz de Bruce se hizo presente por fin- Es que a las mujeres les gusta los chicos malos...

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. :3 **_


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

**_Bien, me he tardado en hacer este. Por cierto, la canción del primer Drabble corre a cuenta de Cobra Starship._**

**_Olvidé mencionar que ninguna de las canciones y los personajes de Marvel me pertenecen._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**_Bohemian Rhapsody-Queen_**

**Bruce Banner/ Hulk**

Otra vez la pesadilla volvía a sus horas oníricas, el simple recuerdo de todo ello le hacia temblar. Incluso en sus sueños no podía descansar del tipo, del otro tipo, de quien se había convertido. Abrió los ojos cuando su respiración por fin pudo regularse. La realidad era menos consoladora. Se había negado a vivir con Tony, en S.H.I.E.L.D o en la mansión de los Vengadores. Incluso, no pudo evitar sonreír, Thor había ofrecido ir a Asgard. El lo negó, por supuesto, no sabía que tanto afectara el viaje intredimensional a él y al otro tipo. No quería ver esas caras que se conmovían al verlo, al saber por lo el pasaba, tampoco quería auto-compadecerse. Tampoco era como para volver intentar suicidarse, todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando él fuera Bruce y no Hulk la mayoría del tiempo.

Recordó esa vez que, sumido en el vodka, le habló a su madre, confesándole que había tratado de quitarse la vida o más bien, quitarle la vida al otro tipo. Cuando estuvo sobrio le volvió a llamar, para pedirle disculpas, para pedirle que siguiera su vida, sin él.

Que su tiempo ya había terminado, bueno, al menos parte de él. Su tiempo como un humano normal había llegado a su fin. Que debía enfrentarse al otro solo. Genial, había logrado deprimirse a media noche, con la lluvia a todo lo que daba en el exterior.

Una luz se extendió en toda su habitación, asustándolo. Y una sombra se dibujo en la pared, esa sombra llena de curvas de mujer, esa sombra pequeña pero igual de aguerrida. La oscuridad azulada de la habitación se vio interrumpida por un rayo y luego un trueno se extendió sonoramente.

-Natasha- murmuró todavía recostado en la cama.

-Doctor Banner- respondió ella, tan intangible y lejana.

-¿Viene a decirme algo?- se levantó un poco, ella le miró conmovida- No, Romanoff, no- negó con la cabeza sonriendo- No me vea como si tuviera que darme el tiro de gracia

-Cuando tengo que dar el tiro de gracia veo de una manera diferente, creedme- contestó ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿A qué viene?

-No te dejaremos ir- murmuró ella, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Bruce negó con la cabeza riendo.

-¡Dios!- expresó dramatizando un poco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es en serio- recalcó ella con un tono neutral en su voz.

-Ese fue el trato, iban a dejarme marchar…

-Lo era, antes de que la iniciativa se formará…

-Pequeño demonio- sonrió Bruce-Tan astuto…

-¡Yo no soy un demonio!- gruñó ella.

-Lo eres, ¿Sabes? La otra vez veía una serie rara en donde el inglés usaba magia negra para invocar demonios y salía un ruso- continuó el hombre.

-Banner- bufó ella rodando los ojos- Freak hasta la muerte

-Belcebu- le siguió el juego- Letal hasta la muerte.-Ambos rieron un poco.

-Vamos- extendió la mano.

-No me hagas esto. Sal de aquí.

-Ni pensarlo- frunció el ceño. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Ya nada importa- bufó el hombre de ciencias tomando la mano pálida de la rusa entre las suyas, se levantó finalmente, dejándose guiar por la espía a su hogar.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer. _**


	3. Scissorhands

**_Bueno, me gustaría colgar a diario pero el trabajo me esta matando, esta vez mi iPod quiso que escribiera algo sobre Vocaloid -si, aunque usted no lo crea, soy Otaku XD- Creo que me gusto escribir sobre Bruce :3_**

* * *

**_Scissorhands – Nem ( Miku)_**

**Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff**

Cátedras de futuro, asi le llamaba Tony a los fines de semana en los que se dedicaban a enseñarles a Steve y a Thor cosas sobre la actualidad midgardiana. Era uno de esos días donde se dedicaban a ver una película para después comentarla. La de ese día: Edward Scissorhands

La tarde transcurría normal, palomitas y la película, nada peculiar.

-…Es un robot, con sentimientos humanos y manos de tijera que se enamora de una joven pero la sociedad no le gusta, por eso son obligados a separarse…- explicó por séptima vez Bruce al dios del trueno mientras devoraban una rica lasaña rusa hecha por Nat. Joder, esa mujer era perfecta.

-Justo como Stark- sonrió burlón Steve, bueno, al menos ya bromeaba.

-Lo dice la banderita andante- contestó el hombre de acero haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Otra discusión por parte de Doctor Who y Maléfica- bufó Clint cansado.

-No entiendo ¿Quién es quién?- murmuró el científico.

-Yo tampoco- ronroneo Natasha inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.- En dado caso Loki sería Maléfica…

-Nunca lo había visto así- sonrió el castaño recargando el codo en la mesa y su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Joder, Bruce, no la mires tanto, que la gastas- susurró su colega al oído haciendo que diera un respingo.

-Stark… te he dicho que no se secretea en frente de otras personas- la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- se disculpó Bruce levantándose.

-También es de mala educación levantarse cuando la gente sigue comiendo- señaló Clint, sin embargo el de los anteojos siguió caminando, saliendo del comedor de la Torre Stark. No supo como ni cuando pero de pronto se vio en la terraza del piso que usualmente usaba como laboratorio. Le gustaba, no era ni muy alto ni muy bajo, se podía ver la ciudad desde un punto "normal".

-Romanoff- murmuró recargado en el barandal, sin ver a la espía rusa que acababa de llegar- ¿Qué pasa?- se giró al no oír respuesta.

-Bruce- respondió finalmente- ¿Tú crees que tengo manos de tijera?- el hombre frunció el ceño, no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver ella con la película de Burton.

-¿Perdón?- aligeró su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que eso que acababa de hacer era grosero- ¿A qué viene todo esto?- la expresión neutral de la rusa le preocupa, y entonces lo comprende todo- Nat…- le llamó consternado.

-Bruce- musitó con los ojos acuosos. El se dirigió a ella, y ella a él. Antes de llegar se interceptan con un abrazo y Bruce sigue sin entender.

-No lo eres- le consuela, acariciando su cabello pelirrojo- Eres todo lo contrario- admite mirando al cielo y con el corazón al tope. Ella se separó, mirandole a los ojos.

-Pero pensé que…- le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios, cuestionándose si eso era muy cercano.

-Si fue por ti- confesó él, era increíble la manera en la que la entendía a la perfección- Pero no fue de la manera en la que tú piensas…

-Maldita sea, Banner- frunció el ceño- Me confundes…- la frustración se notaba en su rostro, algunas lágrimas se alcanzaban a ver en el borde de sus ojos. Bruce sonrió un poco rodeándola con los brazos.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. Se agradecen los reviews. Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trato de pulirme en ello. **_


	4. Creep

**_Vaya, ni yo me creo haber acabado hoy. Bueno, es bastante raro escribir sobre embarazos. Estab viendo una película muy buena llamada algo como "Esposo por accidente". La cosa es que los protagonistas son muy parecidos, a RDJ y a Patrow, me inspiré en el final de la película para escribir esto. _**

* * *

**_Creep – Radiohead_**

**Tony Stark/ Iron Man **

El laboratorio se encontraba a oscuras, a excepción por la luz que emitía el pequeño reactor que le había salvado la vida, le había puesto en gravedad de muerte y había malogrado los planes de Loki. Suspiró cansado, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo y la única que había estado antes, durante y después de todo eso era Virginia. Arrugó la nariz al recordar su nombre, era tan feo, tan largo, tan… tan Virginia. Pepper, el apodo que se había ganado por sus pecas y su cabello.

-Ya te vi- murmuró él con la vista clavada en el proyecto aleatorio del día, un tipo de metal inteligente que regresaba a su estado normal, haría falta en su armadura, estaba cansado de repararla cada vez que salía a combatir el mal- Más bien, te oí, eres demasiado ruidosa- se giró, ahí estaba, tan hermosa, tan radiante- Es tu único defecto- sonrió embobado.

-¿Debería tomarlo como un cumplido?- le cuestionó ella, tratando de hacerse la indignada aunque una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro.

-No sé tú- se encogió de hombros, se giró de nuevo, quedando de nuevo frente a los planos del metal. Ella se dirigió a su lugar y rodeo los hombros con sus brazos.

-Ven a dormir- murmuró entre un tono suplicante y uno demandante.

-No tengo sueño- señaló él sin inmutarse- Ve a dormir tú, ya te alcanzo.

-Anthony Stark- llamó ella seria poniendo sus manos en la cintura- Dime que es lo que te pasa, ahora, por favor.

-Nada, en serio, es solo insomnio…

-Tony… - Se giró a verla, mirándola a los ojos, el azulado de sus ojos se hacían más prominente con la luz azulada de su pecho y el de la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿Crees que seré un buen padre?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Pepper sonrió con dulzura.

-Lo serás- aseguró ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo sabía- sonrió él, no le importaría que le viera flaquear, aunque ella ya sabía lo débil que era respecto al tema. Aprovechó la altura para tomar el vientre abultado de ocho meses de su esposa para besar, ahí, donde el ombligo estaba botado.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**No olviden mandarme mensajes de amor u odio picandole, ahí, donde dice Review. :3**_

_**Saludos **_


End file.
